Machine tools play an important role in the processing field. With the evolution of technology, new machine tools have high speed, high feed rate and high precision. In order to achieve the requirements for processing with high speed and high precision, it is essential to improve control techniques.
As for contour movements in multi-axis machine tools, servo control for each of the axes may not match one another due to different loadings thereon, resulting in increased tracking error and contour error. Therefore, the machine tool generally needs to be tuned for maximum effectiveness.
A traditional approach for adjusting a control parameter is commonly based on the trial and error method. However, the trial and error method is not only time consuming and costly, but also lacks a set of intuitive and systematic procedures. Such method also requires users to have expertise in automatic control, servo principle and mechanical principle, and desired results can only obtained through experiences accumulated over a long time. In addition, most of the parameter adjustments are limited in dedicated servo drives, so that the machining precision and control of the machine tools cannot be effectively enhanced.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a tuning system that enables automatic tuning of parameters without experienced technicians as required in the traditional method for adjusting parameters.